The Dark Rose
by ThunderPrime01
Summary: The Volturi is full of vampire's with gifts. Some used in battle to help one side win. But what if Aro and his brother's found a rouge vampire with the power to kill any human, shape shifter, and even the all powerful vampire with just a single touch? Do they join Aro and his quest for power, or turn their back on the Vampire King's?
1. Chapter 1

**Its me again!**

**So I was listening to Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation and this story just popped into my head!**

**Tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

**The Black Rose**

**-Intro-**

Human's crave physical contact.

From the simplest touch, to the more, deeper meaning.

But what if, one day, it was all stripped away from you?

That you could kill with just,

One.

Touch.

* * *

My time with my two brothers has certainly been an interesting one. From the vampire's that come with their troubles to the one's that wish for the mortality cursed on them to be taken away. But I always love to 'see' each one's story before we end them. But never has my gift been shunned by one of our own. A vampire asking for death- from begging to committing a crime- has never not let me see. Until that one day.

- Aro POV -

My eyes gazed over the newest offender. A thick chain coiled around the throat, locking the arms behind the back. It was a girl. Physically appeared seventeen or eighteen. Her skin the whitest snow, her eyes the darkest night. Hair the darkest raven, brushing her shoulders. Caressing her angled face. Felix and Demetri stood at her side. Keeping the young vision kneeled before my brothers and I. "Do you know why you are here, my dear?" I asked, keeping my gaze locked with hers. A smile ghosted across her lips before it vanished. "I do. But I must admit," Her voice trailed off as she moved her gaze across our places on the three golden chairs in front of her. "I'm surprised you haven't already killed me." Her eyes locked back onto mine. "And I assume before I die you want to see my motives?" She asked in a flat, but thoughtful tone. I nodded to Demetri before he loosed her chains on one hand. "Very much so." I answered, gracefully getting to my feet. I dissented down the three steps as Felix pulled the girl to her feet. I reached my hand towards her before her comment stopped me cold. "I wouldn't do that." Just four words that made me pull back and watch her. "And why is that?" I asked her, a small snarl pulling from my lips. "Because. You'll die." Caius was on his feet in an instant. "You _dare _threaten us?!" He snarled. "No, not threaten." The girl corrected, her eyes on my angered brother. "I'm just warning you. But go ahead if you must." Her tone was dull before her hand was in front of me. Relaxed and limp. I glanced at her dark orbs before grasping her small hand into mine. Images flashed in the back of my eyes only for a second before they froze. My chest tightening as my eyes watched my marble skin start to cave in on my form. My head started spinning as my sight darkened. I barely registered the hard marble floor making contact with my knee's. A breathless gasp slowly flowing out of my lungs into the room. My hands slipped from grasping hers before I collapsed to the bright-colored floor. The girl crouched down next to me. Her lips hovering over my ear. "You think you know pain? I can suck your very life force from you with one touch." Her voice was a heavy hiss. "I can end you just by holding your wrist." The room was silent. Both my brothers on their feet. The girl sat back, her now brighter eyes seeming to bear into mine. "I am something you do not want to touch, _Master _Aro." Her tone was dull again. Slowly my sight returned as did my breath. My skin slowly filling back up again. I slowly rose, watching the girl. "Never before," I started, my voice but a whisper. "Have I encountered a being with your particular gift before." I could feel Marcus and Caius flank me on either side as the girl rose to her feet. Felix and Demetri each grasping her arm tightly. I pushed my hands together, placing them against my lips in thought. "How old are you, my dear." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I was turned when I was nineteen. That was two hundred and nine years ago." A smile pulled my lips. She would be a _wonderful _addition to the Guard... "And what is your name, child?" She didn't seem to be affected with being called such. "Rose. Rose Blackheart." My smile grew. I'm positive I look raving mad. "My dear, Rose. Would you do me and my brothers the honor of joining our Guard?" "Aro!" Caius hissed on my right, tightly grasping my forearm. "Are you mad?! This, this, this _rat_ committed a crime, threatened you and then almost had you killed! And you offer _it _a place on our Guard?!" The smile still shone on my face as I looked at my brother. "I know what I am doing, Caius, brother." I slowly turned back to Rose. "Well, my dear? Would you do me and my brother's," Caius snarled behind me. "The most highest honor of joining our Guard?"

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**I know it was a little short but it was mainly a background story for the next chapter :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~TP01~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi kitties!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- Rose POV -

St. Marcus Day.

The day the human's 'banish' vampire's from the city. The day Carlisle's adoptive son, Edward Cullen asked the Volturi to end his life.

I stood where I always did. In the shadow of Aro's throne. My dark ruby eyes drinking in the sight before me.

Aro stood a few paces in front of the mind reader and his companions. The human peering around his shoulder at the dark-haired vampire. Cullen's sister watching all the guards in the room for any attack.

"What do we do with you now..." Aro whispered, his hands clasped together under his chin.

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro." Marcus rasped to his raven haired brother. His body language radiating boredom. "She knows too much." Caius added to his older brother's comment.

"She's a liability." Aro's broad shoulder's sunk with a sigh. His head cocking to the right slightly. Edward's body tightened before a growl rumbled in his chest.

"Rose. Felix." Aro called, never turning to look at me or the large guard. His eyes locked onto the human. From the door, Felix slowly moved toward them. I mirrored his movements from my shadow. Edward shot daggers at me as I stopped at Aro's shoulder.

"No!" The blond vampire snarled, flipping the human over his shoulder as Felix reached for her. In a split second the two were throwing each other across the stone room. Alice dashed to help her brother before Demetri grasped her neck, pinning her against his cloaked chest. I watched in silence, slipping off my black gloves before calmly walking to the human. The whole room paying no attention to me. Only the fight.

"Human." I hissed, making the girl whip around to face me before I had her thin neck locked in my hand. The room stilled a second later. Slowly, the life started draining from her small frame. Collecting in my palm before radiating throughout my being. Her already pale flesh whitened as her skin started sinking in. Her cheek bone's sharpening as her eyes sank back. Her knee's gave a short second later. My hand only tightened around her throat.

"Rose." Aro. Without a second though the human fell to the floor, gasping for breath as I slipped my gloves back on.

"Master." I stated blankly, turning my eyes to Edward. They were not on the human like I thought they would be. Instead shooting daggers at me.

"Don't you dare hurt my Bella." He hissed through tight lips before a smile played them.

"I can tell everyone in this room your secret." A snarl slipped ripped from my chest, my hands in tight fists at my side.

"Do that, _Cullen_ and I will end your pets life." I hissed back. The room was hushed. Edward and I glaring each other down.

"You love a Master." He breathed. The whole atmosphere darkened. I was in front of him in a second, my hand digging into the stone flesh around his neck.

"Don't." I snarled, shoving him into the stone wall. Cracks shooting around him and under my hand.

"Rose. Do let Edward go." Aro's calm voice drifted around the room. My grip slowly lightening. Edwards eyes brightened before the words flew from his lips.

"You love Aro." Red.

- Bella POV -

"You love Aro." Edward whispered. The guard, Rose, snarled the most animalistic snarl I ever heard in my life before tossing him across the room. Slamming him into the wooden doors that gave with a sharp snap. They were blurred body parts. Snarl's and roars. Fangs and venom. I was still on the cold floor with Aro standing a few feet from me. I turned my eyes to said vampire. His face was removed of all emotions. But his ruby eyes swimming with them. Mostly anger...

"I will kill you!" Rose's snarl shook my bones. She had Edward pinned back to the wall, both covered in cracks and bites. There clothes were shredded. Edwards golden hair tussle. Both eyes wild as they dug into each other. Venom ran in thin trails down some bites. One running down Rose's chin and Edwards. They almost looked like rabid animals.

"Rose. That is enough!" Caius barked, rising from his throne. The guard snarled at Edward a last time before she vanished from the room all together. Edward was panting softly before he made his way slowly toward me. I was shaking. I wanted to go home. Forget this ever happened. Now.

"Felix. Demetri. Follow her." Aro spoke in a cool tone. But I could almost feel the rage boiling under his stone cold skin. The two dashed off without another word. Alice dashing to her brother and me.

"I recommend taking your leave, now." Marcus rasped from his chair. His eyes grazing over us.

"Now." Caius hissed, his now onyx eyes digging holes into us. In a slow but swift movement Edward cradled me into his chest before walking out. Alice following behind us quickly. I couldn't wait to get away from this city and back to old quiet Forks.

* * *

**Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Love you guys!**

**~ TP01 ~**


End file.
